


Dangers of Erebor

by Shinigami24



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arkenstone is a Silmaril, Attempted Murder, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stakes get higher after the teams find the first Silmaril. Villains plot for the death of prominent rulers in hopes of taking over Midde Earth. The only way to stop them is to get to the gems before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Erebor arc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is plotting against Thorin and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for part 2. New couples will be introduced.

Time was reversed and the past/future changed. There was no final battle, but there were still problems. To prevent another major catastrophe, teams went out to gather gems of destruction. Villains stood in their way, preventing them from protecting the future. Still, they managed to locate the first gem. Now, the groups resumed their odyssey, not to be deterred...

* * *

_**Erebor;** _

A group of mysterious villains gathered. They were mostly faceless shadows. They plotted for the destruction of Middle Earth.

"We must kill the Oakenshields. They're in our way!" a villain growled.

"How? Thorin has more lives than a cat." another villain grumbled.

"He's right. It will take a lot to kill the prince." a third shadow said.

"We'll finish it this time." the lead shadow smirked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Feanor was anxious and fearful. He kept thinking about how he had managed to get himself into such a nightmare. How had he gotten into this mess? If they could see him now, his wife and sons would never look at him in the same way again. Much less trust him!

"I've made a grave mistake." he sighed. Then he remembered, it had begun when he made a bargain for answers.

"I need to get out of here and fast." he vowed.


	2. A Friend's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo's group makes a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

Thorin and Bilbo's group stopped at Beorn's house. They were tired and wanted to stay somewhere cozy instead of on the train. Beorn opened the door and was surprised.

"Thorin!" he smiled in delight.

* * *

A hour or so later, Kili and Tauriel gave Celegorm and Aredhel a tour. They cooed at the animals as they moved around them. They were in awe of the gorgeous flowers.

"Oh, the bees are so cute!" Aredhel marveled.

"Wow, they won't hurt us, will they?" Celegorm asked.

"Nope." Kili replied. Then Bilbo stepped outside.

"Come in. Dinner is almost ready!" Bilbo announced.

* * *

Thorin, Bilbo, and Beorn were talking and catching up. They were happy to see each other.

"What brings you to my neck of woods?" Beorn asked.

"We are retrieving gems in order to prevent war." Thorin replied. Beorn nodded in understanding.

"I can help if necessary. Now, allow me to show you to your rooms." he responded.

* * *

Feanor sat in the dark excuse that he called a room, thinking about his life before he'd remembered.

_Feanor was working in his forge on a gift for his wife Nerdanel when he fell over. His head was spinning, as memories flowed back. He remembered growing up without a mother, his anger at his father for remarrying. How dare he replaced his mother?! Resentment at his father's second family. Meeting Nerdanel, and marrying her. Joy and happiness at his new family. Learning from Aule. Creating the Silmarils. Meeting Melkor. Growing anger and suspicions, losing everything he cares about. Problems with Nerdanel, leading to her leaving him. His exile, his father's murder. The oath. Blood and fire. Sailing to Arda. His death at Morgoth's hands. He remembered it all. He was terrified by how it ended._

_"What had I done to deserve such a death?" he pondered into dawning horror._

Feanor sighed at the memory. He now knew what he did. The same thing that he was doing right now.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo were bonding. They sat by the fire. They'd relax in front of the soft heat. Being in good company didn't hurt neither. It was good to be near each other. Their feelings were still concealed, but it felt good to be together without anyone else being there.


	3. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's family finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be next.  
> Sorry for the chapter being late. But I was short on time today, and then I got sidetracked.

A few days later, the group arrived in Greenwood. Tauriel needed to speak with Thranduil. The elves was surprised to see the group until Thranduil noticed Celegorm. After getting over the shock, Thranduil instantly became furious.

"You bastard! How dare you bring your damned face here!" he shouted as he lunged for Celegorm. His wife Aurelia and father Oropher instantly grabbed him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Oropher reminded his son.

"I will apologize to Luthien and Dior." Celegorm promised. Thranduil simmered down but remained suspicious.

"Now, that matter has been dealt with, where is Legolas?" Aurelia asked.

"Legolas is on a journey with some others." Tauriel answered. Thranduil stiffened.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"They are trying to gather the gems that caused the war before." Aredhel answered. Oropher was vastly relieved while Thranduil was upset that Legolas was out wandering Middle Earth. However, he couldn't do much.

* * *

Dwalin and Nori were alone. The tension between them was electric. Eventually, the tension became too much for the both of them, so they began to fight.

"Gods, you are so irritating! Only a fool could love you." Nori declared. Dwalin stepped back, hurt at face, but soon, he became angry.

"Who are you to judge me? You are no catch yourself!" he fired back. As they exchanged angry words, their voices rose. The loud arguing drew attention from the wood elves and their companions. They all came running.

"What are you fighting about?" Celegorm asked.

"It's-I don't know." Dwalin finally spoke. Everyone were confused while Thorin was plain fed up. He was beyond done.

"That does it. I'm going to get Balin and Dori to talk to you two!" he shouted. Everyone nodded, understanding his point. The sexual tension was getting annoying.

* * *

In Erebor, Dis and Frerin met to talk with their parents and grandma. They were happy to see their family.

"What is it?" Thrain asked.

"We need to talk about grandfather." Dis responded.

"What's wrong?" her grandmother Pearl asked.

"He's got the gold madness, and it just keeps getting worse." Frerin replied. The family stopped in alarm. This wasn't good. They remembered all too well what had happened last time. And no one wanted Smaug to pay a visit if he had been reborn!

"That's not good." their mother Opal said.

"We'll need to have an intervention. It's the only way." Thrain sighed.

* * *

Kili and Tauriel were hanging out. The pair were close friends now. They felt comfortable around each other, despite their unspoken and unresolved business. They were relaxed as they talked and enjoyed the outdoors.

* * *

Elsewhere, the ringleader of the villains plotted. He wanted to destroy those who got in his way as he made his way towards his goal. His body was tense with concentration and unbridled fury.

"They have stopped my plan every step of the way!" he shouted.

"That is unacceptable, and for that, they will pay." he vowed.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his siblings have a formal meeting about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised.

A few days later, the group arrived in Erebor. The group was tired from the trip. Their families met them at the gates and ran to greet them. After they finished hugging each other, the reunited families made their ways to the places that they called home.

* * *

Celegorm and Aredhel were out together as Bofur watched over them. The young couple were generous with their affection.

"It's good to be near family." Celegorm said.

"I know. I have missed them so much." Aredhel replied.

"Now, we are all together and happy, well, almost all together." Celegorm replied.

* * *

Balin and Dori sat their brothers down for a lecture. They were glaring hard at them.

"You need to work out whatever is going between you." Balin admonished.

"You don't constantly argue with someone you are interested in!" Dori exclaimed. Dwalin and Nori were embarrassed by the scolding. Their mortification grew when Ori spoke up.

"Yeah. Just kiss and give into the sexual tension." Ori nodded. Everyone froze as they gaped at the younger dwarf in shock.

"What? It's the truth." he defended. Dori groaned as Balin sighed. Their baby brother had been spending too much time with the princes and it showed.

* * *

Thorin and his siblings sat around the table. They had an important meeting.

"What will we do with grandfather after we intervene?" Thorin asked his siblings.

"We can move him out of Erebor temporarily." Frerin suggested.

"What about his council? They are corrupt." Dis asked.

"They will be replaced. We cannot allow them to stay." Frerin responded.

"We are undergoing a lot of changes, but hopefully, it is for the better." Thorin added.

* * *

Feanor was in his room. He was losing his mind. The guilt of his past mistakes was taking over his entire thought process. He had created a metaphorical Frankenstein's monster.

_Feanor was working on a new project. It would be his masterpiece! He visited the Two Trees and took items from them. After hours of working, the items were morphed into gems of pure light. Feanor was beyond pleased with the results. The gems shone and sparkled in the light. A purple glow surrounded them as they gleamed into colors of the rainbow.  They were so gorgeous, and coveted by many, including a dark lord. No one ever suspected that they would end up causing so much tragedy and destruction..._

Feanor sighed. He regretted ever creating the damned gems. Now, he would live with what he had done. The only good thing about his current situation was that his family hasn't been dragged into his mess, in this life.


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner takes a horrifying turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Kili and Tauriel gave Celegorm and Aredhel a tour of Erebor. Erebor was bustling. Children played as their parents went about shopping. Vendors set out their wares to be sold. Celegorm and Aredhel were stunned by the lively mountain kingdom.

"Come on. Let's eat." Kili suggested.

* * *

A hour later, the family found Thror in his bedroom. He had been staring out the window.

"Thror, you need help. You need to leave Erebor." Pearl began.

"Where are you sending me?" Thror asked.

"We'll send you to the Shire. You will live and work with some companions of ours." Thorin spoke up. Thror nodded softly. He would accept the move.

"I will pack my things." he said.

* * *

Several hours later, group of shadowy villains gathered to plot in secret. They were like sharks that smelled rich blood in the water. They felt so much anger for losing a chess piece.

"They sent Thror away!" a shadow complained.

"He was the weak link, and now, that's gone." another shadow groused.

"We'll need to revise this plan if we are to be successful." the first shadow warned.

"What about that part you planned to do?" a third shadow asked.

"Implement it as soon as possible." the leader commanded.

* * *

While the villains were plotting, Thorin and Bilbo were walking in a trap. Unknown to them, Bofur, Kili, and Ori had been scheming. They asked Thorin and Bilbo to help organize the pantry. When the said duo were safely inside, they shut the door on them and locked it. Thorin and Bilbo banged on the door before groaning as they gave up. 

"Did we really fall for their plot?" Bilbo asked.

"Definitely. I think they want me to tell you how I really feel. The truth is, I really like you." Thorin sighed.

"Well, I love you." Bilbo responded. Thorin smiled brightly.

"I love you, too." he said. Bilbo stood on the tip of his toes to kiss his love hard.

* * *

That night, Thorin, Bilbo, and the company sat down to eat a roast beef dinner. They enjoyed the hearty meal with gusto. Nori stole a bit of sauteed peppers off of Thorin's plate. He chewed the morsel before he began to choke. 

"Nori? Nori?!" Dori screamed. All the hell broke loose instantly as the group rushed to Nori's side. Oin began to administer help. The starfish haired dwarf was in serious danger of losing his life.


	6. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aredhel visits a shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.  
> Since this is their second chance, Smaug never attacked, so there was no battle at Moria. So Bifur can talk Westron and other languages.

A few days had passed since the fateful dinner. They had gotten to Nori in time, but he was currently laid up in the infirmary, sick to his stomach. He had been poisoned. Nori wanted to leave the hospital, but Oin and Tauriel wouldn't let him.

"You need to stay here until you're completely recovered." Oin scolded. He huffed, but followed their order.

Kili was stuck training with Dwalin. The captain of the guards was extremely unhappy about Nori's close brush with death. So he was going overboard in his duties. He made Nori do drills over and over until they were perfected.

"Why do I have to do it again? I did it without error!" Kili tried to protest.

"Because the form was not right. Do the move and I'll be the judge of that." Dwalin replied.

* * *

 Ori and Bilbo visited Nori. They worried over him, making sure that he was comfortable.

"Yah! I'm not an invalid!" Nori protested.

"You are in the hospital after an assassination attempt. Of course, we will worry." Bilbo pointed out. Nori rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he replied.

* * *

Aredhel visited Bifur and Bofur's toy shop. She smiled at all of the handmade toys. They were cute and carefully crafted. Bofur and Bifur greeted her.

"Hello! How can we help you?" Bifur asked. Aredhel smiled at the dwarrows.

"I'm looking for toys for my three years old son and his cousins." she answered.

"Lovely! What do they like?" Bofur asked.

"Some love dolls and trains. They even like animals and music." Aredhel responded.

"Come look at our display." Bifur said. She looked at the dolls and toys. There were dwarf and elf dolls, marionettes, and musical instruments such as xylophones, bamboo flutes and bongo drums. In the end, Aredhel bought many toys and paid for them.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed as she left.

* * *

Thorin and Celegorm met up. They were anxious to get down to business. After Thorin removed the Arkenstone from its place of honor, he turned and showed the gem to the elf. Celegorm took one look and blanched in horror.

"That is a silmaril!" he stated.

"We knew it. But thank you for confirming it." Thorin responded.

"We have to find the others and fast." Celegorm replied.

* * *

Kili and Tauriel were bonding. They shot arrows at a practice target. They had fun hanging out and practicing.

"Push your chest outward. It helps with stability." Tauriel was saying.

"Okay," Kili said as he followed her instruction. He lined up the arrow and target and let go. It hit the bullseye dead on. They whooped and hollered at their success. Archery was a great, shared hobby.


	7. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company gets together for a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. DO will be next to be updated.

A few days later, Nori was fully recovered and left the infirmary. Sadly, Oin had his hands full with a new patient. Kili had overdone his training and collapsed from exhaustion. He'd felt dizzy and sick beforehand.

Vili and Dis worried over him. They would feed him, check his fluids, and make sure that he was coherent. Dis was so busy with Kili, that she sicced Nori on Dwalin.

"You overworked the poor kid! I'm telling Thorin, and then, you'll get chewed out!" Nori yelled. Dwalin shrank away from Nori's fury. He felt bad.

"I'm sorry, but I was so scared when you nearly died." he confessed. Nori relented and sighed,

"Okay, I understand, because after I got past the shock, I reacted the same way. Just take it easy next time." he responded. Dwalin smiled softly.

"Okay." he responded.

* * *

Celegorm and Aredhel visited a garden in Erebor. Dori was chaperoning. The couple were affectionate and sweet.

"It is so beautiful out here." Aredhel was saying.

"I love being out in nature. There is so much peace." Celegorm smiled. Then they kissed softly.

"The perfect place for a perfect romance." Aredhel smiled.

* * *

The company gathered for a reunion. They were overjoyed to be together again. They exchanged pleasantries and bear hugs.

"How have you been?" Bilbo asked everyone.

"We have been alright. No harm to us." Bofur answered.

"Good to hear." Bilbo smiled. The happiness was felt by everyone around.

* * *

_Feanor bonded with his family. They went through scrapbooks of family pictures. The tight knit family cooed over the cute pictures of the children and laughed at the embarrassing photos.  
_

_"Atto! Amme! Why didn't you get rid of them?!" Atarinke moaned in dismay._

_"But you look adorable!" Nerdanel replied. The family was so full of joy. It was hard to believe that it would all of sudden change in a flash..._

A tear ran down Feanor's face at the sweet, yet sorrowful memory. A moment later, he began to sob harshly. He would never have that joy ever again.

* * *

Thorin, Bilbo, and Thorin's family had a private dinner together. They ate a sumptuous roast chicken dinner. There were rice, mashed potatoes and rolls. Dessert consisted of apple and chocolate pies. The family talked away about anything under the sun. It felt good to have close friends and family around.


	8. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin visits Bard in Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Thorin, Bilbo, and their group sat around a table to discuss serious matters. The people around the table were still fearful. Some even didn't eat for days after Nori's near poisoning.

"Nori, what is your spy network saying? Have they found out who tried to poison you?" Thorin asked as he started the meeting.

"We haven't found out who yet, but the spies did learn that you was the original target." Nori answered. The whole table erupted in fury. The Durin line was being targeted **again.** Bilbo gasped and grabbed Thorin's hand. Dwalin silently fumed from his seat.

"This attempt is an act of violence against our bloodline! We will not let them live another day. They must pay for the harm to my kin." Thorin boomed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Kili, Tauriel, and Celegorm got together for a friendly competition. They wanted to determine who was the best archer. They were each given five arrows and had to be consistent and accurate. The trio each stood at a target and aimed. As Kili lined up his shot, an arrow sailed past his ear, nearly grazing the cartilage. Tauriel immediately tackled Kili. They hit the ground and looked around for where the arrow came from. Minutes later, Tauriel and Celegorm grabbed the frightened dwarf before running to the nearest shelter. Once locked away, they checked him over.

"The arrow, I saw poison on its tip." Tauriel warned.

* * *

While Kili was getting the scare of his life, Thorin took Frerin and Bilbo and visited Dale to see Bard. The group needed to take care of business.

"Erebor is experiencing trouble. It's only fitting to warn you in case it makes its way to your home." Thorin was saying.

"Thank you, but I think it has already has." Bard responded.

"What has been happening here?" Thorin asked. Bard sighed.

"Someone made an attempt on my life." he responded. Thorin went stiff.

"You, too?" he asked.

"Yes. Who is ordering those attempts?" Bard questioned.

"They want to kill all of our leaders!" Bilbo exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dwalin and Nori were arguing again. It was becoming so routine, that if they weren't arguing, the others would get worried. The anger brewed in both of them, but the sexual tension wasn't lost on either men. As he lunged for Dwalin, Nori tripped and fell into his arms. His lips brushed against Dwalin as their faces clashed. The kiss deepened slightly before they came to their senses and jumped apart. They refused to look at each other.

"That never happened," Nori spoke between gritted teeth.

"Agreed." Dwalin wasn't any better off. The two men were so preoccupied that they failed to notice their watchers.

Bofur and Ori gaped at the scene. They then turned to each other and smirked.

"I have an idea," Ori said.

* * *

That night, Thorin and Bilbo had alone time. They were being affectionate as the hobbit sat in the dwarf's lap. Thorin nuzzled into his neck, kissing behind his pointy ears. Thorin and Bilbo enjoyed themselves, as they shared soft kisses and hushed conservation.


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good and evil have their own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Celegorm and Huan explored Erebor. They bought food and sweets from vendors while looking at garments. Huan proved to be a popular attraction. The canine soaked in the affection of strangers and their children. Celegorm was enraptured by the smith guild. He watched the smiths work with gold, silver, and other metals to make jewelry, weapons and all kinds of things.

* * *

_Feanor was traveling. He wanted to find answers. A stranger in a dark hooded cloak crossed his path.  
_

_"You look like you have a question, traveler." the man stated._

_"First of all, who are you?" Feanor asked._

_"My name is not really important, but you may call me Hawthrone." came the reply._

_"However, I'll make you a deal. If you do something for me, I'll give you your answers." the man continued._

_"You have a deal." Feanor replied. Unknown to him, he was making the worst mistake in his life..._

Feanor came out of memory lane. He couldn't forget that painful memory. It was only the beginning. The horrible consequences would always haunt him.

* * *

Kili met with Ori and Bofur. They were so excited to set up the plan.

"We are going to trap them in a room and block their way out. The only alternative is a full blown intervention." Ori was saying. Bofur and Kili shivered, deciding that they preferred the first option. They wasn't stupid nor suicidal, thank you very much.

"A trap would be less confrontational." Bofur commented. Ori smirked.

"We have a plan now. Let's get to work." he declared.

* * *

Celegorm and Aredhel shared soft, secret smiles when they were finally alone. Celegorm pillowed his head on Aredhel's lap. Aredhel ran her hand through his hair, kissing his forehead with soft affection.

* * *

A group of villains gathered to plot. They schemed amongst each other, trying to find the perfect plan to use. After all plans were considered, they made a decision.

"We now have the perfect plan to kill the Durin line." the leader declared before he dismissed the meeting and sent for a messenger.


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Dwalin give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The prologue for the kid Skye fic will be posted tmw.v

The royal kitchen was in total chaos. The staff ran around, trying to make breakfast like they usually did. But it all went wrong when someone had a cooking mishap. Someone took advantage of the chaos to slip in. The assassin ripped open a package of arsenic and dumped it into the flour jar. He'd just gotten out of the room when he was tackled.

"Got you!" Gloin grunted.

"Oh my God," Thorin said as he looked at the would-be-killer; Bor.

* * *

A hour or so later, Dwalin, Frerin, Thorin, and Bard were furious as they questioned Bor. The assassin stayed silent and refused to answer any questions. After several more minutes of intense questioning, Bor ripped open a breast pocket and caught the hidden vial. He drank down the poison inside before convulsing. They tried to save him, but the poison was too strong.

"What are they so afraid of?" Frerin asked. The men looked at each other. Good question.

Meanwhile, Aredhel and Bilbo visited Bombur. They were careful about what they touched and what foods were open. They took the flour and anything it was used on or mixed with and dumped them. Then they returned the jar to Bombur so he could see if the jar could be saved.

* * *

Fingon and Maedhros were alone.

"Everything has been so stressful," Maedhros was saying. Fingon nodded.

"I feel unsafe sometimes." he admitted.

"Finno, know that I will do everything in my power to protect you." Maedhros vowed.

"The same applies here, Russandol." Fingon answered before he kissed Maedhros. The couple smiled as they wrapped around each other. They both knew that the other would keep their promise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kili, Ori, and Bofur were trying to ignore the banging on the door. Ori had lured both men in the closet under the pretense that he needed help. Then he feigned thirst, and locked the door when he left the room.

"You better confess, or you will be in there forever!" Ori yelled as they started down the stairs.

Dwalin and Nori groaned as they gave up. The dwarves were so mortified by the situation.

"They aren't going to let us out." Dwalin sighed.

"Well, they are right. I do love you." Nori confessed. Dwalin smiled softly.

"Ditto." he replied. Nori leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their arms went around each other as they finally got out the tension and expressed their love.

* * *

That night, Thorin and Bilbo sat down to a meatloaf dinner with the royals. They talked with a bit of ease. The dinner was filled with laughter and conservation. The family was happy that Thorin had fallen in love with such a good man.


	11. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor attacks the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

Someone snuck into the throne room at night. Their mission was to steal the Arkenstone. They removed the stone and placed it in a bag. Then the thief made their way out of the room. They were about to start down the hall when they were grabbed. Thorin, Celegorm, and Bilbo confronted the thief and unmasked him. They gasped when they recognized Frar.

"Why you-" Thorin said before they were surrounded.

* * *

Several tense moments passed as they looked at the traitors. They were the former Council of Thror and several Men.

"You bastards! How could you?!" Bilbo yelled.

"You don't know what power you possess. All you've done is to hide it from the world." Alfrid replied. Bard and the others came out of the shadows to join the fight. Bard held his sword to Alfrid's neck.

"I'd rethink that plan of yours." he warned.

* * *

A standoff made tensions grow. Everyone was waiting for a little misstep to cause an all out fight. Sudden, a Councilman lunged and the fight finally broke out. Bard challenged him, easily defending himself. The fight ended swiftly, because the former council had gotten out of shape and was no longer good at fighting. The Men were also too cocky. Thorin and his dwarf and Men allies arrested the traitors. The courts would deal with them.

* * *

The next morning, Celegorm and Aredhel had alone time. The couple was discussing wedding plans. 

"I want a wedding with just our families." Aredhel began.

"Would you allow your son to be our ring bearer?" Celegorm wanted to know.

"Of course! He would be so cute!" Aredhel beamed. Celegorm grinned and was about to ask more questions when he felt someone glaring at him. A moment later, he felt them advance and quickly moved out of the way. A masked stranger swung a sword at him, barely missing. Pounding footsteps were heard and the assassin was forced to flee. Aredhel ran to check on her fiance. She was worried about what had happened.

* * *

Oin was working on treating everyone for injuries.

"Mainly scratches and bruises." he announced.

"Thank goodness," Bilbo was relieved as he looked Thorin over. Thorin kissed his lips softly.

"It's okay, darling," he reassured.


	12. Family and Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family makes time to have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Dwalin and Gloin sneered as they rounded up the remaining traitors and criminals. The criminals struggled but couldn't get away. They were forced into the cramped cell, complaining the entire time.

"Better get comfy." Gloin stated.

"Do the crime, serve the time." Dwalin retorted as they left.

* * *

Thrain spoke with his family. He was wondering what had happened when he'd been gone taking Thror to the Shire. Thrain was extremely curious, he questioned whoever spoke.

"I didn't believe that the Council would betray us like this." Opal was saying.

"They were greedy." Frerin replied.

"Do not worry, I'm sure they'll get what they deserve. And we can replace the council, in fact, we already have." Thorin reassured.

* * *

Kili and Tauriel sat besides one another, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Kili, I've come to like you a lot. You are nice, caring, and talented." Tauriel admitted. Kili brightened up.

"I like you, too. The skill you possess and just your sheer personality alone prevent me from not returning your feelings." he said. Their fingers laced together, and the young couple smiled. Kili pecked Tauriel's cheek and beamed. He was so happy.

* * *

The company sat down to a feast of pot roast, vegetables, desserts, and much more. There were wine and juice to drink. They enjoyed the delicious meal and had great conservation. They forgot about the outside world for a bit and focused on family.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo relaxed after the meal. Dishes had been cleaned, and the others went to sleep. Bilbo's head was pillowed on Thorin's chest. Soon, the hobbit drifted off. Thorin kissed his temple and smiled as he followed him to sleep.


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil visits Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The prologue for ATW will be posted next.

Dwalin and Nori were in Nori's bedroom alone. The couples kissed slowly. Dwalin slowly undressed Nori, who sat on his lap. Nori undid the tie around Dwalin's robe and threw it across the room. He laid on his back and pulled his lover over him. Dwalin had just reached for the slick when Ori walked in.

"Where is Nori-OH MY GODS!" he yelled. The couple rushed to cover themselves up.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Nori exclaimed. Balin and Dori arrived to see the mess.

"Oh no. You are not having sex before you are married," Dori glared. Balin sighed.

"He is right. Refrain from copulation." Dwalin and Nori looked sheepish and shooed them out of the bedroom to dress. Dori stayed outside to make sure that they got dressed.

* * *

_Feanor felt like this was the worst mistake he'd ever made. He was having second thoughts about the stranger he encountered. He had been asked to kidnap someone.  
_

_"I can't do that. There is no way that I can take someone away from their loved ones." he stated._

_"You made a promise! It is too late." the stranger railed, before removing his cloak._

_"I own you now." he finished. Feanor paled as he stumbled back and hit the wall. It had been them all along._

"I should have known." he whispered.

"It's too late now." he finished with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorin and his group were cleaning their dining room when Thranduil stormed in. Aurelia and Oropher were hot on his heels, not expecting his fury.

"How dare you take my son?!" he shouted.

"He came willingly. Do not presume!" Thorin glared at the elven king.

"Legolas is engaged to that gross Gimli." Thranduil glowered. Thunk. Gloin had fainted dead away.

"Really?!" Kili shouted.

"I'm never letting him live that one down, ever!" Tauriel declared.

"Yes. And this will only happen over my dead body." Thranduil sneered.

* * *

_**Minas Tirith, Gondor;** _

Gimli and Legolas had a date. Their chaperone was Arwen. The newly engaged couple walked through the village, buying sweets and savory foods.

"I sent the letter to my father. I hope he does accept us." Legolas was saying.

"He won't be happy, but he loves you." Gimli replied. Legolas kissed Gimli and smiled.

"I hope you are right." he replied.

* * *

The next morning, the group said goodbye. They were to board a train to Doriath. They were sad to say goodbye but they knew that they had a mission to complete. The company boarded the train to leave. The others waved goodbye, hoping that they would visit again. 


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil forces try to conceive more plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi for DoE. ATW will be updated next. Someday next week, the prologue for part 3 will be posted. The title is Days in Doriath.

A few weeks later, the train stopped in Rohan. Thorin and Bilbo melted into each other's arms as they looked out the window.

"It's been a long journey to Rohan, but we made it." Thorin declared.

"What should we do next while we wait?" Bilbo wanted to know.

"Let's settle down and then we will think of something." Thorin suggested. Bilbo nodded, then they settled down to wait.

* * *

Aragorn, Arwen, and their group got on the train. The groups reunited and combined their man power. Then they relaxed into their seats as the train resumed their journey west. Arwen took roll call.

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

"Yes!" Everyone chorused.

"Aunt Tauriel is messing with Legolas over his engagement." Celebrimbor commented from his seat next to Narvi. Legolas was looking mortified while Tauriel needled him. Kili wisely stayed away from the brewing argument.

"You got on me for loving a dwarf and here you are marrying one," Tauriel laughed.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" Legolas groaned.

"Alright, that's enough," Aragorn chuckled.

* * *

In Doriath, Fingon and Maedhros were having alone time. The men laid beside each other, taking in the quiet sounds of the world around them.

"There are so many weddings to plan." Maedhros smiled.

"Tyelko and Irisse are getting married, and Narvi is courting Tyelpe." Fingon mused.

"So much love. It's cute." Maedhros chuckled. Then they cuddled closer, thinking about their own love.

* * *

The villains plotted in their secret room. The devious men were unhappy with their main pawn being taken in as traitors.

"We have to create a plan that will not be interrupted by those scum!" one of the men declared. Just then another man spoke up.

"All of your assassination attempts have failed. What will you do then?" Eol asked. The loud cries of the men filled the room. Their anger was so strong, it was suffocating.

"Silence!" the leader bellowed.

"We will get them. Just be competent and do not fail!" he declared.

* * *

Turgon and Elenwe were alone. The married couple was sweet and affectionate, sharing soft kisses and touches.

"Findekano sent a letter. Irisse is making her way to Doriath." Turgon mentioned.

"Lomion is going to be so happy." Elenwe smiled. Turgon nodded.

"We should prepare some sweets for her arrival." he responded. The pair began their preparations. It was time to reunite a child with his mother. They couldn't wait to see the mother and son reunion.


End file.
